Toi Moi Nous ?
by Ky or Kyoko
Summary: Naruto et Sasuke entretiennent une amitié "améliorée". Un petit passage dans la vie normale de lycéens totalement normaux avec des hormones totalement normales et des coeurs totalement normaux.


**Toi. Moi. Nous ?**

* * *

><p>L'odeur de la chaleur. L'impression que l'air est palpable. L'humidité trop présente. Deux corps qui s'unissent dans des gémissements et des râles de plaisirs. Les corps qui tremblent, les lèvres qui se cherchent, les peaux se claquant l'une contre l'autre. Les griffures, les morsures, les suçons. Les poussés, les retirés. Les mouvements incessants d'un aller-et-venus continuel. Les frissons, les yeux qui se révulsent. La bouche qui s'ouvre dans un cri silencieux, les langues qui se mélangent. La salive et la sueur. Les demandes, les supplices, les ordres. Les envies, les besoins. L'attente, l'impatience. L'orgasme. Fulgurant. La jouissance. Enfin. La libération tant attendue. Un dernier coup de reins avant que l'homme ne se retire de l'autre, s'allonge sur le dos, les faisant gémir d'un même accord.<p>

- Je te déteste, Sasuke.

Le brun à ses côtés eut un petit sourire supérieur. Il fit craquer sa nuque en la bougeant légèrement. Son corps était encore dans un état comateux. Il papillonna des paupières et essuya d'un revers de poignet la sueur qui floutée sa vue. Ses yeux noirs retrouvèrent le corps meurtris de suçons de son amant et un rictus étira de nouveau ses lèvres. D'une torsion, il se mit sur le flanc gauche, calant ainsi sa joue contre sa main. Il observa le blond qui mettait du temps à se remettre de ses multiples orgasmes. Ils restèrent silencieux et, taquin, Sasuke décida de glisser sa main droite le long du torse humide de son meilleur ami, lui faisant avoir un léger soubresaut lorsqu'il effleura une zone érogène.

- Je te hais, répéta-t-il.

- Je te laisse cinq minutes pour t'en remettre ?

- La ferme, connard.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux pour voir le visage totalement comblé de l'autre homme. Il leva la main et le repoussa alors qu'il ricanait. Leur relation avait toujours été bizarre. Étrange même. Leur rivalité, puis leur amitié, leur fraternité... et cette amitié améliorée qu'ils avaient installés. Du sexe. Du sexe pur et dur. Pas besoin d'aller voir ailleurs, de chercher à séduire. L'un trouvait l'autre attirant et la réciproque était vrai, alors pourquoi partir à la recherche de quelque chose qu'on a déjà à porté de main ? Ils étaient amis, rien de plus, rien de moins. Pas d'ambiguïté sur ça. Ils couchaient ensemble parce que ça les arrangeait. Rien de plus ! Du moins, c'était ce qu'essayait de se faire entrer dans la tête Uchiha Sasuke car, depuis un certain temps, ses sentiments se développaient – les fourbes ! Sa main taquine vint effleurer l'aine de son meilleur ami, le faisant se tortiller et retenir un gémissement alors que sa bouche se posait sur sa clavicule. Aucun doute là-dessus, Sasuke connaissait Naruto trop bien, lui et ses points sensibles. Si Sasuke s'écoutait, il glisserait immédiatement une main sur la verge qui recommençait à se tendre et... mais, il s'écoutait ! Lorsque les doigts fins caressèrent son sexe, Naruto remonta ses hanches vers le haut, gémissant déjà par avance. Il insulta l'autre... avant de gémir fortement quand il sentit Sasuke s'appuyer de tout son poids sur lui, frottant leur corps l'un contre l'autre sans gêne.

- Je te hais.

Il le lui répétait souvent, mais il mentait. Ils le savaient. Tous les deux. Malgré tout, lorsque son visage se tourna, il le repoussa difficilement, les bras tremblants.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

- On doit être levé dans trois heures, Sas'ke... Putain... Je vais rien comprendre aux cours demain... Tu sers à rien.

- On s'en fout.

Et l'autre continuait de picorait sa peau, de mordillait la clavicule.

- Sas'ke...

- Accepte mon défi, ordonna-t-il, plus qu'il ne demanda, d'un ton amusé.

- Je te hais.

Le sourire pervers qu'arborait son ami le fit lever les yeux au plafond et il gémit en sentant le sexe de l'autre buter son antre. Oh bordel, qu'il en avait envie en cet instant. Il le pénétra sans aucune difficulté, les faisant gémir plus que nécessaire. Les mains de Naruto attrapèrent immédiatement la chevelure ébène de l'autre homme devant lui et il écarta un peu plus les cuisses. Son dos s'arqua et sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement alors que d'un mouvement de bassin souple, Sasuke le pénétra entièrement. Les mains du brun étaient partout, montant, descendant, glissant, coulant sur le corps en sueur. Il se retira, le pénétra plus en profondeur. Rapidement, fougueusement, violemment, leur bouche se rejoignirent pour un baiser des plus passionnés. La main gauche se faufila sur le flanc droit de Naruto, passa par la cuisse et s'arrêta à l'intérieur du genou qu'il releva. Il comprit immédiatement le message et les jambes du blond entourèrent avec force la taille de l'autre. Ils gémirent tous deux, brisant leur embrassade. Les doigts de Sasuke se resserrèrent sur la cuisse de la personne en dessous de lui tandis qu'il le pénétrait plus fort, plus brutalement, plus violemment. Et une nouvelle fois, la jouissance les foudroya, mais Sasuke ne s'arrêta pas là. Il continua à donner des coups de reins, faisant geindre l'autre. Leur orgasme était puissant, violent... et ils aimaient ça.

- Je te hais... souffla une nouvelle fois Naruto alors qu'ils étaient à deux doigts de s'endormir.

Et il reprit :

- J'accepte ton putain de défi, enfoiré. Je gagnerais.

Sasuke eut un sourire ô combien pervers avant de sombrer dans le pays des songes.

* * *

><p>Naruto sursauta lorsque la main de Sasuke glissa un peu trop proche de son entre-jambe. Il serra les dents et lança un regard noir à son voisin dont les lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire taquin.<p>

- Je te hais, souffla-t-il dans un murmure, ne voulant surtout pas que les personnes qui les entouraient les entendent.

- Essaie de te retenir.

_Connard_, l'insulta-t-il mentalement alors que la main habile défaisait les boutons de son pantalon. Sasuke était doué, très doué. C'était une chose sûre et certaine. Il eut un léger soubresaut lorsque la main chopa sa verge et commença immédiatement de très longs et lents va-et-vient. Naruto n'était pas quelqu'un de vocal, Sasuke non plus. C'était rare que quelque chose de plus fort que des gémissements ou des râles de plaisir dépassent la barrière de ses lèvres. Ah, non. Il y avait les insultes, mais ça, ça ne comptait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Son corps se tendit alors que le pouce passait lentement sur son gland, à peine un effleurement. Il serra ses doigts sur le stylo qu'il tenait et baissa subitement la tête, la bloquant à l'aide de sa main libre. C'était le jeu et le jeu était excitant malgré le fait que leur amitié améliorée puisse être découverte. La chaise de son voisin racla légèrement le sol et sa main stoppa tout mouvement alors que le professeur annonçait :

- Bien ! Fermez les stores s'il-vous-plaît, nous allons regardé le témoignage de...

Mais déjà, Naruto ni faisait plus attention. Les stores ? Fermés ? Il voulait sa mort ou quoi ? Sasuke allait être beaucoup plus entreprenant d'un coup ! Il expira fortement, tentant de calmer sa respiration et les battements de son cœur. Ah les fourbes ! _Putain d'excitation de merde_, hurla-t-il intérieurement. Il abandonna son stylo et serra ses poings, baissant la tête. Il devait rester calme, ne pas gémir... Chose plus difficile à dire qu'à...

- Qu'est ce que tu fous ? demanda-t-il alors que Sasuke s'abaissait.

Il ne prit cependant pas la peine de répondre et son corps fut prit d'un violent frisson. Sa main serra le bord de la table alors qu'il se mordait la langue pour ne pas geindre. Il... Sasuke lui faisait une fellation. En plein cours d'histoire. Une fellation ! Il cligna des yeux et prit sa tête entre ses mains, serrant de ses doigts ses cheveux. Il gémissait intérieurement, s'interdisant de laisser passer un seul soupir de la barrière de ses lèvres. Et la langue de Sasuke s'enroulait autour de son sexe, titillait son gland et tout ça, dans un silence le plus absolu. Naruto faillit glisser de sa chaise plus d'une fois et lorsque l'orgasme le terrassa, il mordit son poing pour ne pas gémir. Lorsque Sasuke se redressa, Naruto s'affala totalement sur la table, essayant de reprendre son souffle, sous le regard amusé de son ami. « Je te hais » répéta-t-il alors qu'un léger ricanement fit tourner les têtes vers eux, seulement quelques instants, avant de se concentrer une nouvelle fois sur le film historique.

* * *

><p>- Vous avez fait du bruit en histoire, grogna Sakura à l'intention de Naruto et Sasuke après avoir avalé une bouchée de son déjeuner. Vous faisiez quoi encore ?<p>

Un légère couleur rosée prit part sur les pommettes du blond alors que le brun haussait les épaules. La jeune femme leva les yeux au plafond et reprit sa conversation avec Ino. Naruto tritura son plat. Les légumes, c'était pas son truc et...

- Putain ! s'écria-t-il soudain, faisant tourner toutes les têtes de la table vers lui.

- Naruto ? demanda Sasuke, faussement inquiet.

- La ferme, bâtard, grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

- Euh... fit Neji, sans comprendre ce qui passait.

- Je dois aller à l'infirmerie, pour un vaccin. Je reviens.

Naruto se redressa brusquement, abandonnant son repas alors que Sasuke arquait un sourcil.

- Et toi, tu m'accompagnes, souffla-t-il en lui attrapant le col de sa chemise pour le redresser. On doit causer.

Les deux personnes quittèrent donc le self sous les yeux surpris et confus de leurs amis.

* * *

><p>Naruto ouvrit la porte de la cabine des toilettes avant de la refermer. Sasuke eut un sourire supérieur et demanda :<p>

- Alors ?

- T'as gagné, content ? Donc baise moi. _Maintenant_, ordonna-t-il en défaisant légèrement sa cravate.

Sasuke le repoussa contre le battant en plastique et lui mordit la peau découverte. Excité. Il était déjà excité comme pas possible. Leur pantalon et leur boxer respectif furent vite descendu au dessous de leurs fesses et – sans même le préparer – Sasuke le pénétra. Il gémit fortement. La position était loin d'être confortable, mais seul le plaisir et le besoin de sexe étaient présent. Peu importe si la position n'était pas confortable. Peu importe si Sasuke ne l'avait pas préparé – puis, il n'en avait pas eu besoin. Peu importe s'ils couchaient ensemble dans les toilettes – certes propres – de leur école. Une fois en lui jusqu'à la garde, il s'attaqua au cou découvert, mordilla la clavicule, caressa les fesses à l'air libre, les écarta légèrement pour entamer un doux mouvement de retrait... pour le pénétrer une nouvelle fois. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps. Pas le temps de s'attarder, de faire durer le plaisir. Non. Ils voulaient du sexe, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

Ce ne fut que vingt minutes plus tard qu'ils retournèrent avec leurs amis, Naruto cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait les marques de suçons.

- Tu pouvais pas me faire des suçons ailleurs, enfoiré ? râla-t-il. Bordel, on a mit trop de temps, ils vont se poser des questions.

- Pas de ma faute si je ne suis pas précoce, répondit l'autre d'un ton railleur.

- La ferme.

Sasuke et Naruto échangèrent un regard... avant d'éclater de rire.

* * *

><p>Sous la douche, Naruto détendait ses muscles. Avant de commencer à se laver, il laissa l'eau chaude glisser sur son corps pendant plusieurs minutes. Il étouffait presque avec les vapeurs d'eau... mais il se sentait tellement bien. Il sursauta en sentant une main sur son aine qui glissa ensuite jusqu'à son flanc droit. Le bras autour de ses hanches, Sasuke se colla un peu plus à lui et déposa un baiser sur son épaule. Il frissonna avant de le repousser.<p>

- Sasuke... j'en ai pas envie...

- Je suis pas là pour ça, abruti.

- M'appelle pas abruti, enfoiré !

Ce n'est qu'après que Naruto prit conscience des paroles de Sasuke. « Je suis pas là pour ça. » Pour ça ? Mais alors... Pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi...

- Tu réfléchis trop pour ton propre bien, souffla l'autre au creux de son oreille.

Il en avait juste envie. Juste envie... de rester comme ça, prendre une douche à deux. Ça lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment et aujourd'hui, il avait eu le courage de faire le premier pas. Sa relation avec Naruto l'intriguait. C'était son meilleur ami, mais en même temps, plus que ça. Qui couchait avec son meilleur ami, hein ? Il n'était pas là à dire que c'était de l'amour, non. Mais... envisager plus ne le dérangeait pas.

- Sas'... c'est une mauvaise idée ce qu'on est en train de faire, souffla Naruto alors que son corps s'appuyait sur le torse de l'autre jeune homme.

- Je sais...

- Je te hais.

- Ça aussi, je le sais.

Naruto soupira fortement mais se laissa tout de même faire. Bof, toute façon, ils n'étaient pas en couple... du moins, pour le moment. L'idée n'était pas dérangeante, juste... bizarre.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, quand ils arrivèrent en cours, Kiba leur sauta presque dessus et commença à déblatérer des choses sans intérêt. Sasuke soupira alors que l'attention de son presque petit-ami – l'idée ne lui sortait pas de l'esprit – était totalement prise par Kiba. Il haussa les épaules et continua sa marche à l'intérieur du lycée. Le trio fut vite rejoint par le reste de leur bande d'amis et la journée commença, comme les autres.<p>

* * *

><p>En fait, non. Cette journée n'était pas comme les autres. Cette journée était un vendredi elle avait été affreusement longue. Toute la journée, il s'était ennuyé, n'avait pas écouté un traître mot de ce qu'avait dit ses professeurs. Toutes ses pensées avaient été dirigées vers Naruto. La soirée d'hier avait été... bizarrement étrange. Ils avaient prit une douche ensemble, s'étaient caressé, cajolé, mais rien de plus. Ils étaient immédiatement partit se coucher, mais pas chacun dans leur chambre. Avec un naturel déconcertant, ils s'étaient tous deux allongés dans son lit, l'un contre l'autre. Ils s'étaient embrassés... puis endormit. Rien de plus. Il soupira alors que son voisin lui donnait un coup de coude, le faisant relever les yeux vers lui.<p>

- Hé, Sas'ke, ça va ? T'as l'air... pas bien depuis ce matin, chuchota-t-il.

- Hn. C'est rien.

- Menteur, siffla l'autre en s'approchant légèrement pour pouvoir continuer leur conversation sans se faire entendre.

Sasuke le détailla. Ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus. Il était loin du japonais typique... Il haussa les épaules une nouvelle fois et retourna dans la contemplation du paysage. Il entendit Naruto l'insulter et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Il n'aimait pas discuter, mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas le choix.

* * *

><p>Allongés sur le lit, couvert de sueur, Naruto et Sasuke tentaient de reprendre leur souffle. Le brun ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Comment lui dire.<p>

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Sas' ? T'es... bizarre ces...

- Je t'aime, le coupa-t-il.

- Ça, c'est un très mauvais plan ! s'exclama-t-il sans s'en rendre compte.

- Sans blague, soupira l'autre.

Ils restèrent silencieux puis Sasuke se leva dans l'intention de prendre une douche. Naruto ne l'arrêta pas.

* * *

><p>Naruto se mordit la lèvre, tapotant sa table de son stylo. Décidément, il n'arrivait pas à suivre les cours depuis la révélation de Sasuke. Il se tourna vers celui-ci qui prenait ses notes, attentif à la moindre parole de leur professeur. Il humidifia ses lèvres, observa son meilleur ami, avant de lâcher dans un souffle :<p>

- Laisse moi du temps.

Les yeux noirs de Sasuke trouvèrent les siens. Il haussa les épaules et observa son stylo qui tapait en rythme la table en bois. A côté de lui, il sentit Sasuke se détendre.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto :<strong> Non mais c'est quoi ça ? Je suis... Uke ? Uke ?

**Sasuke, un air ravi collé sur le visage :** Hin hin.

**Naruto, balançant ses bras un peu partout autour de lui :** Non mais elle est passé où la fan de NaruSasu ?

**Ky', un regard noir :** Elle te plaît pas, ma fiction ?

**Naruto, soudain plus calme :** Si... Si mais... je... euh... Le SasuNaru, c'est pas trop ton truc d'habitude alors...

**Ky' :** J'avais envie.

**Naruto :** Mais... enfin... en plus, on est même pas ensemble !

**Ky', serrant son critérium un peu trop fort :** Tu me cherches toi ou...

**Sasuke, commençant à masser les épaules de Ky' :** C'est pas grave. Tout va bien.

**Naruto, marmonnant :** Faux-cul.

**Sasuke, sharingan enclenché :** Un problème mon ange ?

**Ky' :** Je sens une légère tension entre vous. Des problèmes de couples ?

**Sasuke, continuant de masser les épaules de l'auteure :** Il n'aime pas être Uke, mais moi, ça me va parfaitement, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Je trouve que pour une fille en manque d'inspiration, t'es vachement inspiré !

**Naruto, marmonnant et triturant ses mèches de cheveux :** Faux-cul, faux-cuuuuuul...

**Ky', soupirant fortement :** _Au gré du hasard_ ne m'inspire pas ! J'arrive pas à écrire ce que je veux. Puis, j'ai envie de me mettre à écrire des lemons lemons, vous voyez ? Mais j'y arrive pas ! Il faudrait que je me mette dessus mais j'ai pas le temps ! Et puis, depuis un moment, j'ai un petit doute, je sais plus qui mettre en dominé. Alors j'hésite à chaque fois. NaruSasu ou SasuNaru ? AAAAH ! Pourquoi tant de haine envers moi ?

**Naruto, le visage s'éclairant :** Des lemons ? Pleins pleins ? Tu sais, je veux dire... je veux bien... enfin... **Gonflant les joues avant de lâcher :** Je veux bien un peu de SasuNaru si... enfin, de toute façon, tu vas remonter la pente, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas pas rester dans les gouffres du SasuNaru, n'est-ce pas ?

**Ky', se relevant, repoussant également Sasuke :** Evidemment ! Je suis une fan incontestée du NaruSasu ! Je me battrais pour ça ! SasUKE ! SasUKE !

**Sasuke, serrant les dents, un chidori se formant dans sa paume :** Naruto, mon ange, tu vas souffrir. Pour une fois qu'elle faisait du SasuNaru...

**Naruto, se cachant derrière l'auteure toujours dans son délire :** Héhé... Sas'ke, tu vas pas me tuer, hein ?

**Sasuke :** Non, j'ai dis que j'allais te faire souffrir, nuance. Et tu vas m'y aider Ky', n'est-ce pas ? Un beau petit lemon ou Naruto sera totalement soumis à moi, hein ?

**Naruto :** Hé ! N'essaie pas de l'embobiner !

**Ky', s'arrêtant, le poing en l'air, observant d'un oeil lubrique Sasuke :** Cause, tu m'intéresses.

**Sasuke :** Et bien... Tu peux me mettre en Uke, mais dominant, n'est-ce pas ?

**Ky' :** De quoi tu... **Son visage s'illumine soudain :** EUREKA ! Sasuke, tu vas voir, tu vas A-DO-RER ça !

**Naruto, regardant l'un après l'autre Ky' puis Sasuke :** Mais... Mais...

**Sasuke, le chidori disparut, fait la pause du mec cool :** 1 à 0 pour moi mon ange ! A la revoyure !


End file.
